In many space program applications, it is desirable to secure a payload in the cargo bay of a space vehicle, such as a space shuttle vehicle, to perform certain programs in space. It is desirable to provide a system for securing a wide range of payload sizes and shapes which may weigh upwards to several tons and require large volumes.
Several actuator assemblies have been proposed for utilization in the space program securing payloads in the cargo bays of space vehicles. However, most of these have involved very complex and heavy arrangements which utilize a large number of moving parts involving hinged linkages and arm assemblies for gripping the payload. In such arrangements the reliability is adversely affected by the large number of moving parts and the complexity of the systems. In addition, the cost is very high due to the complicated arrangements and the redundancy which is required due to the necessity of having motors to drive the numerous linkages and gripping arms. A backup motor is required in case a primary motor fails.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,570 discloses a system of ball lock mechanisms which mount a spacecraft cradle in the payload bay of a space shuttle vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,949 discloses apparatus for locking the forward and rear ends of a container within he cargo bay of a space shuttle. However, these systems are not suitable for gimbal supported payloads which need be locked in and out of pivoted positions in the cargo bay.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a system for retaining a payload in the cargo bay of a space vehicle in a fixed configuration which is simple, lightweight and reliable.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for latching and retaining a payload in the cargo bay of a space vehicle when the payload is gimballed in and out of pivoted positions in the bay.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a system for retaining a payload in the cargo bay of a space vehicle does not require redundancy in that the latching machanisms may be passive and need not be driven to latch the payload in a retaining position.